Yuna and Tidus: You complete me
by Rmargera
Summary: So I found a really old story like 2-3 years old I wrote and I thought it was cute, but it deff needed some work. So I fixed the basics but didn't change much to it. I found my old writing cute. Here's another Yuna and Tidus story. Tidus finally spills his heart for Yuna. Does Yuna feel the same?


"Yuna…" Tidus spook slowly, Yuna sighed, she knew what must be done. She just couldn't brace the fact that it was today. "I know…" Yuna sighed, from a close distance Lula, Wakka, Khamri, Rikku, and Auron stood. They watched as they had faith in Yuna; they believed she could do it. Yuna breathed, yes she was afraid, but she had to do this. Tidus stepped forward about to strike. "NO!" Yuna cried. "I have to do this…" She paused. "Alone." Tidus stepped back "Okay, I respect your reasons." He whispered. The young brunette closed her eyes and said a little prayer to herself. She did everything in her power with her trusted aeons to defeat Sin. It was over. It was finally over.

The brunette remembered it all so well. That was okay. She brought the calm and that's all that mattered. Everyone was now at peace.

The ex summoner sat on Besaid's white sandy beach, she was glad to be home. She rested her eyes, breathing slowly. She wanted to enjoy every waking moment. She missed her home. As Yuna was listening to the calming waves of Besaid, she heard footsteps. They were Tidus'. The blond boy smiled, he loved being alone with Yuna; even if they only shared one special moment together. But now that Sin was gone, he felt like now was his big chance. He walked over to the brunette, he was going to surprise her with a heartwarming hug. He quickly walked over to where Yuna was resting and gently put his lean, not too weak nor too muscular arms around her neck. He could smell her sweet scent and it drove him wild. The brunette smiled and her cheeks blushed a soft rose color and her heart began to race; she felt like Tidus could feel it himself! She never felt this way about someone before, there was something about Tidus that made her giddy. She would always catch him writing his and her name together on the sand, or he'd pick her some flowers. He was literally too sweet.

Tidus was simply perfect to Yuna. She placed her hand on over his. Tidus felt Yuna's heart rate speed up, was she hoping he'd take his hands off her? He didn't want to creep her out.

There was a long pause, nothing was said. Just both of them staring at the sunset, watching the waves crash onto the white shore.

"Why…" Yuna couldn't get the words out. "I'm sorry, I should've never…" The blond boy was swarmed with feelings of regret and felt as if his words were coming up like vomit. Yuna shook her head. "No, I wanted you to." Her words sank right to his heart. His thoughts raced of her actually liking him back, a dream come true. They actually had a chance to be together. He felt a jolt of happiness shot through all of his veins, his blood felt warmer as his heart pounded with excitement.

"So, you like…want me to hug you again or something?" The blond boy said scratching his head. Boy was he nervous! Yuna shyly smiled. "I want to know why all of this suddenly came out." Tidus didn't even know where to begin. He liked her, he felt as if he loved her with all his heart; he'd do anything for her. She was, his world and he accepted that.

Yuna was full of butterflies. She couldn't believe Tidus liked her, she wanted to scream with joy! She couldn't wait to tell Rikku.

Tidus turned away. He was thinking of a way to sum it all up, he wasn't trying to pull total bullshit out of his ass, He liked her and didn't want to just use her like he had with previous girls. She was too good for that, she deserved way better than that. Tidus began to talk.

"I know it's all so sudden, but Yuna… I've felt this way ever since I saw you, when you wanted me to be your guardian. I just couldn't work up the courage to tell you."

Tears filled the brunettes eyes. Real and true feelings she thought.

Tidus turned around, he seen tears and felt like a total ass. "Yuna, please don't cry. That's the very last thing I ever want to see you do. I'm sorry."

Yuna brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Don't be sorry." She walked closer to him and kissed him. Not a small kiss, not a little peck, but a full on kiss.  
The sparks could even be felt. It completed the moment perfectly.  
"Yuna?"  
"Yeah Tidus?"  
"I love you."


End file.
